Trahison d'une Femme (SasuSaku & ItaSaku)
by LittleCeil
Summary: Je ne pourrai jamais être plus comblée que maintenant. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. Pourquoi mon corps me brûle ? Pourquoi le demande-t-il lui ? Pourquoi je me laisse emporter ? J'avance sur un sol de plus en plus instable, sur un terrain de plus en plus impraticable. Tout s'effondre. Et j'en suis la cause. Je suis immonde. Je suis un monstre.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

« Quoi ?! Ren-rencontrer ta famille ?! s'écria une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Oui. Tu verras, ils vont t'adorer. » rassura un brun.

Les joues de la femme devinrent rouges. Il avait raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'affole. Elle hocha la tête.

« D'accord. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle avait les cheveux qui lui arrivait aux épaules, ils étaient roses. Ses yeux sont vert émeraudes, grands et envoûtants. Elle n'est pas très grande, sa poitrine est petite et pourtant elle est en couple avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle se nomme Sakura Haruno. Son conjoint est Sasuke Uchiwa, grand, brun, ténébreux. Il est le plus souvent indescriptible et reste mystérieux. Il n'a pas vraiment de mal à séduire les femmes, mais il n'est pas pour autant un play-boy.

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Il fallait bien qu'elle rencontre sa famille à un moment ou un autre. Le brun se sépara de Sakura.

« Ils viendront demain soir, informa-t-il.

\- Bien, ça me laisse le temps de choisir le repas. J'espère que je ne ferais aucune gaffe ! s'inquiéta la rose.

\- Soit juste naturelle, pas la peine d'en faire un patacaisse. Ils t'adoreront j'en suis sûr. » sourit-il.

Le jeune couple passa sa soirée devant la télévision, serré l'un à l'autre, endormis. Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il était minuit passé. Il fit un tendre baiser à Sakura, qui ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Le brun la porta alors jusque dans leur chambre, la posant sur leur lit. Elle lui fit une mine enjôleuse. Il retira son t-shirt, avant de se laisser glisser sur le corps de la rose. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur afin de rencontrer sa jumelle. Elle entre-ouvrit la bouche, le laissant explorer une nouvelle fois chaque recoin. Il ne le faisait jamais de la même façon, tantôt plus rapide, tantôt plus lent, aucun baiser ne se ressemblait. Ils différaient tous les un des autres. Les deux amoureux reprirent leur souffle. Sasuke descendit sa tête vers le cou de sa belle, puis y posa ses lèvres. Il débuta des léchouilles et de petites morsures. Après une trentaine de secondes, il arrêta et reprit possession des lèvres de la rose. Leur baiser était humide. La jeune femme passa ses mains sur la taille de son amoureux. Lorsque le brun se sépara de Sakura, elle inversa les rôles, devenant ainsi la dominante. Elle ôta son top, avant de caresser sensuellement le torse de Sasuke. Il en avait déjà assez, cela lui suffisait. Il se releva brutalement, emmenant sa partenaire avec lui. Il la plaque contre le mur, en lui retirant d'un mouvement de bras son soutien-gorge. Il s'amusa quelques temps avec les seins de la rose, puis il baissa rapidement son pantalon, baissant également le mini-short de Sakura, sous l'excitation. Elle mit ses jambes autour du bassin de son amoureux, de part et d'autre du jeune homme. Il la posa alors sur la commode, faisant tomber les objets se situant dessus. Il baissa la culotte de la rose ainsi que son caleçon, et n'attendit plus avant de la pénétrer. Elle poussa un gémissement puis un second, laissant place à un troisième. Le brun fit des vas-et-viens rapides, puis de plus en plus lents. Sakura cria le prénom de son partenaire, tout en suivant ses coups de reins. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Le lendemain, vers huit heures du soir, le frère de Sasuke arriva.

« Salut Itachi.

\- Salut p'tit frère.

\- Sakura, je te présente Itachi, mon frère. Itachi, Sakura ma conjointe.

\- Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » sourit la rose.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, il était très spacieux. Itachi s'assied sur le canapé d'angle, tandis que Sasuke partait chercher les verres. Sakura s'assied en face de l'ainé des Uchiwa. Elle plongea son regard émeraudes dans les yeux sombres d'Itachi.

« Sasuke m'a montré des photos de toi, finit-il par dire.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

\- J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais gentille. Je suis tombé sous le charme de tes yeux émeraudes. » dit-il les yeux rieurs, voyant les rougeurs de Sakura.

Elle resta muette, ne sachant vraiment trop quoi dire. Sasuke arriva avec des verres à pied et une bouteille de champagne. Il servit Itachi, Sakura et enfin lui.

« A votre mise en couple ! déclara Itachi.

\- Oui, à notre mise en couple. » répétèrent les deux amoureux.

Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que les parents des Uchiwa devaient arriver. Sasuke décida donc de les appeler.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Mikoto, merci de me laisser un message après le bip, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »

Bip.

« Oui, maman, c'est Sasuke, je voulais savoir où tu étais ? J'espère qu'il ne vous ait rien arrivé, Bisous. »

Il raccrocha.

« C'est bizarre, d'habitude, elle est toujours avec son portable. »

Une musique de hard rock se fit entendre, Sasuke décrocha.

« Oui, mon chéri, désolée, on est en panne à une heure de chez vous, la voiture a lâché. Une histoire de courroie... Bref, on est pas prêts d'arriver, à cette heure-ci aucune dépanneuse n'est en service. »

Le brun soupira.

« - Vous êtes où ? Je viens vous chercher. »

Mikoto lui indiqua où ils étaient. Sasuke raccrocha et mit ses chaussures.

« Je vais les chercher, ils sont en panne, je devrais être rentré d'ici deux heures. » dit Sasuke en embrassant Sakura.

Puis il sortit et prit la voiture.

Le silence se fit entre les deux personnes présentes dans le salon. Sakura dévisageait Itachi de ses yeux couleur émeraude.

« Tu me trouves beau pour me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- N-non ! C'est juste que, ce silence est pesant. » dit-elle en détourant le regard.

Son regard dévia sur les meubles et autres objets de la pièce. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Que les parents de Sasuke aient une panne, et qu'elle se retrouve seule avec le frère de son compagnon ! Et ce silence pesant en prime…

« Dans quoi travailles-tu ? tenta-t-elle pour passer le temps.

\- Oh, je suis vice-président d'une grande entreprise high-tech.

\- Ça doit te prendre tout ton temps…

\- Si on veut oui. » lui sourit-il.

Et un nouveau silence s'installa.

« On m'a d'ailleurs proposé un même poste à New York, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner de ma famille.

\- Oh. Oui, je comprends. » répondit-elle seulement.

Bon. Il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent quelque chose pour s'occuper. La rose proposa alors un monopoly, ce genre de jeu de société dont la partie s'éternisait. C'était parfait pour passer le temps dans le cas présent, et cela pourrait détendre l'atmosphère un peu pesante.

Finalement ils rigolaient bien, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer, et que Sasuke finit par arriver accompagné de ses parents.

« J'ai bien l'impression que tu vas finir à la rue Sakura !

\- Alors ça, jamais ! J'hypothèque tous mes terrains s'il le faut, mais une Haruno ne finira jamais par être mise à la rue !

\- Il y a l'air d'y avoir une bonne ambiance ici ! »

A l'entente de cette voix, les deux joueurs se retournèrent avant de se lever pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

« On a essayé de passer un peu le temps, expliqua l'aîné des Uchiwa en souriant.

\- Bonsoir, excusez-nous pour le retard, je m'appelle Mikoto et voici mon mari Fugaku.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Mikoto, et vous aussi Fugaku, dit la rose en souriant.

\- Pas de vouvoiement entre nous voyons ! reprit Mikoto, Tu peux nous tutoyer. »

Elle et Sakura échangèrent un sourire avant qu'elle ne les invite à prendre place à table, le temps qu'elle aille réchauffer les plats.

La soirée se conclut sur quelques blagues, puis Mikoto et son mari rentrèrent en taxi, avant qu'Itachi ne les imitât et rentrât lui aussi.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, le brun enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa conjointe, l'embrassant dans le cou et s'enivrant de son odeur.

« Ça n'a pas été trop long tout à l'heure ? s'inquiéta-t-il un peu désolé d'avoir laissé Sakura et son frère en plan.

\- Je dois t'avouer qu'au début, les silences étaient pesants, mais la partie de monopoly a su détendre l'atmosphère haha. »

Le brun soupira, un peu rassuré. Il décida de prendre sa belle dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, s'allongeant au dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle riait en le voyant tenter d'être enjôleur. Mais il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur son front, plongeant ensuite son regard dans le sien. La lune était pleine ce soir-là, et elle éclairait le visage de la rose, donnant de jolies couleurs aux reflets dans ses pupilles émeraudes.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tes yeux étaient magnifiques ? » souffla-t-il en remettant une mèche rose derrière l'oreille de sa compagne.

Cette dernière lui sourit en l'embrassant. Puis sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, Itachi apparut dans son esprit, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il avait dit toute à l'heure à propos de ses yeux.

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

La prochaine étape de leur relation était que Sasuke rencontre les parents de la rose, repas qui s'était très bien déroulé. Maintenant, l'enjeu était de se faire rencontrer les deux familles, car mine de rien, leur relation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Ils avaient même quelques fois abordé le sujet d'avoir un enfant.

Trouver une date où tout le monde était libre n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais le repas avait pu être planifié. La date arrivait d'ailleurs à grands pas, Sakura se retrouvait à préparer à manger pour un régiment d'une dizaine de personnes. Avec son CAP de cuisine, la rose avait toujours voulu ouvrir un restaurant, mais, elle n'est malheureusement jamais été jusqu'au bout de ce rêve. Avec Sasuke qui gagne largement assez pour deux, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'était pas dans l'obligation de travailler tout de suite, mais plutôt de s'occuper des tâches ménagères, bien que rentrant dans les stéréotypes des couples.

Le courant passa très bien entre les deux familles, les parents se ressemblaient beaucoup à vrai dire, sûrement l'explication de leurs rires répétitifs.

 **«** **Tu as déjà pensé à ouvrir un restaurant Sakura ?** Interrogea Mikoto.

 **\- Oh, j'y ai pensé oui, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée…**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ta cuisine est délicieuse, tu aurais du succès ! »** Renchérit l'aîné des Uchiwa.

L'attablée acquiesça alors que les joues de la rose virèrent au rouge. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des compliments -à l'exception de Sasuke évidemment. Elle croisa le regard d'Itachi, lui souriant timidement pour le remercier, alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

 **« Allons ! Vous allez la faire rougir ! »** déclara son compagnon en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

La rose détourna le regard, n'arrivant plus à le soutenir. Ça en devenait presque gênant. Pourquoi la regardait-il si intensément ? Peut-être une méthode persuasive signée Uchiwa…

Le repas se finit sans encombre, puis chacun rentra chez eux, étant donné qu'il commençait à se faire tard. La rose lâcha un gros soupir en s'affalant sur le canapé.

 **«** **Cette soirée m'a épuisée ! »** ajouta-t-elle en se laissant fondre comme glace au soleil.

Sasuke fit le tour du fauteuil pour lui faire face. Il eut un sourire compatissant. Il était vrai qu'elle avait cuisiné toute la journée, même la veille d'ailleurs.

 **«** **Va te coucher, je m'occupe de débarrasser. »** dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour lui embrasser le front.

Elle eut juste la force de lui sourire, s'exécutant par la suite. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un homme comme Sasuke, se disait-elle. Il savait tout faire, alors si elle était malade ou fatiguée, elle était sûre de pouvoir compter sur lui. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait son homme.

Un matin, elle reçut la visite d'Itachi, qu'elle invita tout naturellement à entrer. Il venait donner des documents importants pour Sasuke, seulement il était déjà parti travailler, et il ne rentrait qu'au alentour de dix-huit heures.

 **« C'est embêtant ça… Il en avait besoin aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je peux passer, les lui déposer à son travail si tu veux. »** Proposa la rose.

Itachi venait souvent à l'improviste chez le couple pour le travail justement, alors de fil en aiguille, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et étaient de plus en plus familier entre eux. Enfin, si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui arrivait parfois de penser à Itachi alors que rien ne pouvait le justifier. C'était son regard qui la déstabilisait tant. Il y avait un quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Le brun acquiesça à sa proposition, en avançant que ça l'arrangeait, étant donné qu'il avait du travail. Alors il lui tendit le dossier que la rose saisit avec maladresse. Leur main se touchèrent. Leur regard se croisèrent.

Les joues de la rose se mirent à rosir. Encore ses yeux qui semblaient la scruter toute entière. L'aîné des Uchiwa semblait la dévorer du regard. C'était cela ce quelque chose.

Puis quand elle eut fini d'y penser, elle se rendit compte que leur lèvres se touchaient. Que leur bouche s'embrassaient. Que leur langue se heurtaient l'une à l'autre. Et irrésistiblement, elle répondit à ce baiser. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Son corps semblait bouger tout seul, lui désobeillir.

Le dossier tomba sur le sol, en même temps que la rose étouffa un gémissement. Itachi venait de la pousser sur le canapé. Ses doigts fiévreux cherchaient à déboutonner le chemisier de Sakura, alors qu'elle trouva que sa cravate était beaucoup trop superflu. Et puis sa chemise aussi qui la gênait tant ! Elle s'était empressée de la lui ôter.

Des soupirs. Des gémissements. Des râles. Des coups de reins haletant. Et ce dossier si important qui était désormais abandonné sur le sol.

C'est un peu avant midi que Sakura vint déposer le dossier dans le bureau de Sasuke.

 **«** **Ah ! Enfin !** s'écria le brun. **Heureusement que ma présentation est cette après-midi, sinon j'aurais sûrement perdu le plus gros contrat qui puisse exister ! »**

Si la rose n'avait pas comprit qu'il était en colère avec ça… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle bafouilla que son frère n'était passé que tard dans la matinée, car il avait une réunion juste avant. Comme si elle allait lui dire qu'il était arrivé à peine quelques minutes après son départ, mais que si elle ne venait que maintenant c'était parce qu'ils avaient pris du bon temps.

Elle ne s'était pas attardée à son bureau. Elle était très mal à l'aise à vrai dire. Elle ne voulait plus trop regarder Sasuke dans les yeux, dorénavant. Elle avait couché avec son frère… par accident ? C'était tout sauf crédible. Comment voulez-vous coucher avec quelqu'un par accident ? C'était tout sauf un accident ! Un mauvais concours de circonstances à la limite ! Mais un accident ? Non, non, c'était pas faisable une seconde.

La rose n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner la tête toute l'après-midi, jusqu'au soir même. Elle avait mis sa chemise de nuit et s'était glissée dans le lit. Sasuke l'imita, éteignant la lumière au passage, puis il sombra dans le pays des songes. Sakura, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Elle avait vraiment...trahi Sasuke ? Elle l'avait trompé. Elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder droit dans les yeux. On pouvait lire si facilement en elle. Il devinerait tout de suite que quelque chose la tracassait. Comment avait-elle pu le tromper ?

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se leva encore en pensant à la veille. Elle se leva et descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. En voulant prendre du lait dans le frigo, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait plus et que le frigidaire était vide. Elle soupira.

 **« Bon...je crois que je vais devoir faire les courses... »** dit-elle pour elle même.

Elle mangea quelques tartines avant de partir se préparer. Avant de sortir, elle laissa un mot sur la table pour ne pas que son conjoint s'inquiète de son absence. Elle monta dans sa voiture puis démarra en direction du supermarché près de chez elle. Elle passa alors dans les différents rayons pour acheter ce dont elle avait besoin.

 **« Je te conseille plutôt des spaghettis, avec une bonne sauce bolognaise c'est un régal. »** déclara une voix d'homme dans son dos.

La rose sursauta en ayant senti le souffle de cet homme dans sa nuque avant de se retourner.

 **« Itachi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** s'étonna-t-elle surprise de le revoir si tôt.

 **\- Je fais mes courses tout comme toi. »** répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Cela paraissait logique... Sakura se sentit légèrement bête d'avoir posé cette question, pour le coup.

 **« Nous nous revoyons plus tôt que prévu du coup !** constata l'aîné des Uchiwa un sourire aguicheur sur le visage.

 **\- Heu...oui à c** **e** **propos...** commença la rose, **Je ne peux pas faire ça à Sasuke. Je l'aime Itachi, je n'arriverai jamais à lui mentir, il verra toute de suite que ça ne va pas... »** bafouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Le brun lui releva la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

 **« Enfin Sakura, cesse de te mentir,** articula-t-il sur une voix mielleuse, **Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu me désires… »**

La rose se dégagea en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Excuse-moi Itachi mais j'ai mes courses à faire. »** trancha-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Lorsqu'elle fut sorti du rayon, elle soupira et tenta de calmer son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle décida de vite terminer ses courses, de peur de le croiser à nouveau et se précipita à la caisse.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle aperçut l'Uchiwa de loin sur le parking, elle tenta de se rendre invisible, mais avec une chevelure comme la sienne, ce fut sans succès. Itachi vint à sa rencontre.

 **« Tu es pressée à ce que je vois. Tu ne veux donc pas me parler ?** demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement ironique.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça Itachi, seulement, je ne voulais pas m'attarder dans ce magasin,** répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

 **\- Je dirais plutôt que tu cherchais à m'éviter. Je me trompe ? »**

Il fit un sourire satisfait, il avait touché dans le mille. La rose détourna ses yeux émeraudes du brun, des rougeurs s'installant sur ses joues.

 **« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille un peu discuter dans ma voiture ?** interrogea-t-il sur un ton langoureux.

 **\- Et pour parler de quoi ? Mes surgelés vont se décongeler si je m'attarde,** trouva-t-elle comme excuse.

 **\- J'ai des sacs congélations si tu veux** , sourit-il.

 **\- Non merci ça ira, je vais y aller maintenant comme ça… »**

Elle commença à partir mais l'Uchiwa lui attrapa le bras. Ne pouvant se dégager puisqu'elle portait ses courses, elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter.

 **« Ce ne sera pas long. »** insista-t-il.

La rose ravala sa salive. Non ! Elle ne devait pas craquer ! Elle ne devait pas céder à ses avances.

 **« Itachi...** soupira-t-elle, **Lâche-moi s'il te plaît...**

 **\- Je ne te pensais pas si difficile à convaincre ! »** s'exclama-t-il en passant sa main dans sa nuque.

Il approcha subitement sa bouche de l'oreille de la rose, avant de lui murmurer.

 **« Sakura... je sais que tu en as envie… »**

Le coeur de la rose s'emballa, le souffle de l'Uchiwa sur son oreille la fit frissonner, ses joues rougirent de plus belles. Oh oui, elle en mourrait d'envie, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle craqua.

 **« Allons dans ta voiture. »** lança-t-elle.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun avant qu'il ne la conduise à sa voiture. Elle mit rapidement ses sacs de courses dans le coffre, puis monta à l'avant. Il démarra avant de s'arrêter sur un petit chemin en bordure de route. Il s'avança suffisamment loin de la route pour que la voiture ne soit pas visible puis il activa le chauffage et coupa à moitié le moteur. Et même si quelqu'un passait par là, il ne pourrait rien voir grâce aux vitres toutes teintées de noir, il était impossible de voir aux travers. Itachi eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la rose, qu'elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils passèrent à l'arrière de la voiture et avancèrent les sièges de devant pour obtenir plus d'espace. La rose se hâta à lui déboutonner sa chemise en se mettant à cali-fourchon sur lui, tandis que leur lèvres s'entrechoquaient bestialement. Leur baiser était humide. Il faisait chaud, tellement chaud. Leur température corporelle augmentait et le chauffage de la voiture n'arrangeait rien. Leur peau commençait déjà à s'humidifier. La rose passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de l'Uchiwa, en levant la tête, pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou. Il s'empressa de coller ses lèvres contre ce-dernier. Il entreprit de l'embrasser et de laisser ses dents s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa peau à quelques reprises. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sous le chemisier de la rose, jusque dans le haut de son dos. L'aîné des Uchiwa défit habilement les attaches du sous-vêtement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Seuls leur souffle traduisant leur désir brisaient le silence. La rose retraçait les abdominaux de son amant, pendant que celui-ci ouvrit son haut. Elle laissa échapper un soupire lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son partenaire sur sa poitrine. Son corps bouillonnait de l'intérieur. C'était bien trop lent à son goût, beaucoup trop même. Elle entre prit alors de retirer totalement ses vêtements supérieurs ainsi que la chemise de l'Uchiwa. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de son amant, en profitant pour coller leur torse l'un à l'autre. Oh, maintenant elle était en transe, lui aussi était brûlant comme elle l'était. Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'au pantalon du brun, défit le bouton, ouvrit la braguette. Lui, prit soin de baisser la fermeture de sa jupe et de la jeter sur le siège de devant. La rose fit descendre sa dernière lingerie le long de ses jambes, sous le regard désireux de son partenaire. Elle remit ensuite au dessus de lui et n'attendit plus. D'un coup de rein, elle le fit entrer en elle, tandis qu'elle poussa un long gémissement. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne bougea pas, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Lorsqu'elle se sépara, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela ? Elle fit un premier vas-et-viens, alors qu'il épousa son mouvement de bassin. Elle ne savait pas. Premier qui fut suivi d'un second. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Puis d'un troisième. Elle ne se connaissait plus. Ils furent ensuite bien plus nombreux et plus rapides, plus violents. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle soupira. Son corps agissait tout seul. Elle gémit. Elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Elle cria son nom. Elle savait que c'était trop tard pour arrêter. Elle le sentit se vider en elle. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle soupira, reprit son souffle.

Non, il n'existait pas de bouton retour. Elle avait changer sa vie à tout jamais. Cette relation avait gâché sa vie. Elle le savait déjà. Elle n'aimera plus jamais Sasuke comme avant. Il l'apprendra. La détestera. La bannira de sa vie. Elle, ira le supplier, lui demander le pardon de son acte impardonnable. Elle pleura. Elle regrettera. Elle ne voudra plus voir Itachi. Elle s'isolera. Elle sera consumée petit à petit par le regret. Et elle finira par se tuer. Elle le savait. Sa vie était déjà toute tracée. Et elle, continuait d'avancer dans son monde de plus en plus instable, s'effritant à chaque nouvel acte, tombant en ruine à chaque nouvelle pensée. Elle le savait. Sa vie s'était déjà effondrée.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, se dirigeant avec hâte vers la cuisine, pour enfin poser les sacs de courses sur le comptoir. Elle soupira avant de sursauter lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle sourit en passant sa main dans la nuque de son conjoint avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se sépara de ses lèvres, il plongea son regard sombre dans le sien, en arquant un sourcil.

 **« Tu en as mis du temps,** fit-il remarquer.

 **\- Oui, il y avait un monde fou, c'était horrible,** mentit-elle en sortant les courses d'un des sacs, **Oh ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé !**

 **\- Dis-le moi alors,** la taquina-t-il en l'aidant à vider les sacs, **qui donc ?**

 **\- Tu es bête,** reprit-elle, **J'ai croisé Itachi, il m'a conseillé des spaghettis, alors j'en ai pris, haha. »**

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, ni même faire semblant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais elle ne voulait pas blesser l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et dont elle s'était détournée si vite en une simple soirée en la compagnie d'un autre. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour l'embrasser sans ressentir un profond dégoût pour elle-même.

 **« Tu vas faire ça ce soir alors ?**

 **\- Oui sûrement ! »** répondit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

Sasuke lui embrassa tendrement la tempe, avant de retourner dans son bureau. Sakura, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Une fois sous le jet, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tremblotante à cause de la fraîcheur de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Il releva le visage vers le pommeau de la douche, laissant l'eau se mêler à ses larmes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pourquoi avoir trahi le seul homme qui l'aimait ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête à ce moment là ? Et pourquoi Itachi ? Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait plus soutenir ce poids. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de tout dévoiler à Sasuke. Mais, elle l'avait trahi, alors il lui en voudrait, et elle entraînerait avec elle Itachi. Que devait-elle faire ? S'il l'apprend, il la haïra. Mais si elle ne lui dit rien, ça continuera et c'est elle qu'elle détestera. Il n'y avait aucune fin heureuse et sans soucis. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, entre les multiples questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne, elle se retrouva le rasoir à la main, la lame posée sur sa peau. Elle pleurait, si bien qu'elle finit par sangloter de plus en plus bruyamment, alertant son compagnon qui arriva rapidement dans la pièce. Elle était prête à enfoncer la lame dans sa peau blanche, un peu bleutée à cause de l'eau froide qui coulait encore sur elle. Sasuke la trouva en position foetale, dans le coin de la douche. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre. Le brun se précipita vers elle, coupant l'eau, lui arrachant le rasoir des mains, avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de son petit corps glacial. Il la ramena dans leur chambre, l'allongea sur le lit, près du chauffage, hésitant dans ses gestes. Il tremblait alors qu'il lui enfilait une chemise de nuit. Pourquoi avait-elle ce rasoir sur les veines ? Serait-elle allée plus loin s'il n'était pas intervenu ? Il était devenu si perdu et sous le choque qu'il ne parvenait à ne rien lui demander. Pas même un "pourquoi" ne voulait franchir ses lèvres. Il caressait ses cheveux roses humides, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait été si proche de la mort.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il l'aimait. Il avait mis un temps fou à le comprendre, mais il l'aimait. La perdre lui serait inconcevable. Il était inquiet. Inquiet de ne pas savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir aller si loin. Inquiet de ne pas savoir ce qui provoquait ses larmes. Inquiet de ne pas avoir deviné qu'elle allait mal. Ne pouvait-il pas s'en rendre compte que la femme qu'il aimait allait mal ? Il était assis à côté d'elle, toujours en train de caresser ses cheveux mouillés. Il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça. Il n'accepterait jamais de la perdre. Elle était sa fleur. Celle ayant fait éclore toutes les autres. Celle qui a changé sa vie. Sa fleur de cerisier.

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

 **« Sakura... »** l'appela doucement son compagnon en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour prononcer un mot. Ses cordes vocales lui semblaient si instables à cause de l'incompréhension et de la panique qu'il ne préférait ne rien dire. Il vit sa conjointe se recroqueviller sur elle-même, alors instinctivement, il la ramena contre lui. Elle tremblait, elle tremblait toute entière. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état ? Il sentit ses larmes inonder son épaule, tandis qu'il la serrait toujours un peu plus contre lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la rose afin de capter son regard humide qu'elle ne voulait pas tourner vers lui. Puis comme s'il avait été sujet à un miracle, les paroles glissèrent toutes seules contre ses lèvres.

 **«** **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »** répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

La rose le dévisagea un instant avant de baisser les yeux. Elle avait honte. Honte de tromper l'homme de sa vie. Et honte d'avoir été égoïste. Honte d'avoir pensé que la mort était sa seule solution, son seul échappatoire. Non, le suicide n'était pas envisageable. Elle était forte. Elle le serait. Elle ne fuirait pas.

 **« Je suis désolée…** eut-elle juste la force de prononcer en se laisser tomber dans les bras du brun, **Je ne recommencerai plus… plus jamais… »**

Elle devait mettre fin à cette relation malsaine qui la mettait hors d'elle. Itachi comprendrait sûrement.

Sasuke la serra contre lui sans rien dire. Si elle le disait, c'est qu'elle allait le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne recommencerait pas. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Si elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en dire plus, il ne l'y obligerait pas.

Elle contacta Itachi au plus vite pour tout mettre au clair. Il vint chez elle et Sasuke lorsque le brun travaillait.

Elle essayait de calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle ne devait pas céder cette fois-ci, pas encore.

Elle tentait de se convaincre mais c'est comme si au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée du contraire.

Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnette retentir. C'était lui. Son coeur s'emballa, mais elle se leva tout de même pour aller ouvrir.

 **« Bonjour Sakura, tu voulais me voir ?**

 **\- Oui, entre. »** répondit-elle simplement.

Le brun s'exécuta, retirant chaussures et manteau dans l'entrée, puis il se tourna vers elle.

 **« Alors ? Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne maintenant ? Une envie soudaine de mon corps peut-être ?** Interrogea-t-il la voix mielleuse.

 **\- Non, non… Je veux mettre les choses au clair. »**

Elle adoptait un air sérieux, mais le brun éclata de rire.

 **« Allons ma chère ! Nous savons très bien tous les deux que maintenant que tu as goûté aux joies d'un amant, tu ne peux plus t'en passer.**

 **\- J'ai fait une tentative de suicide. »** Lâcha-t-elle comme ultimatum.

Le brun mit un temps avant de comprendre. Puis lorsqu'il eut compris, il arqua les sourcils en la dévisageant, consterné.

 **«** **Pardon ? … Que… Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- A ton avis ? »** Questionna-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser la joue, mais elle fit volte-face. Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 **« On va trouver une solution, ce n'est qu'une question de temps... »**

Voyant qu'elle se laissait faire, il la fit tourner pour lui faire face et posa sa main sur sa joue, séchant ses larmes au passage.

 **« Sakura... »** l'appela-t-il doucement.

Il colla son front au sien, en encrant son regard dans le sien. La rose ferma les yeux, alors le brun prit ce signe comme consentement et il l'embrassa. C'était plus que se laisser faire, elle prenait part au baiser, elle lui répondait. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à lutter. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Une partie d'elle voulait le repousser pour tout arrêter, mais l'autre partie le désirait tellement. C'était cette mauvaise partie d'elle qui avait les commande. Sa volonté n'était peut-être pas assez forte. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas assez Sasuke, après tout.

Itachi commençait à ouvrir la fermeture de sa robe. C'était un jeu dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle rompit le baiser, non seulement pour reprendre son souffle, mais aussi pour tenter de parler.

 **« Il faut que ça s'arrête Itachi... »** murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Au même moment où ces mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, elle déboutonna la chemise de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Lui, fit tomber sa robe.

 **« Je ne veux pas perdre Sasuke...tu comprends ? »** interrogea-t-elle en plaquant sa cuisse sur la hanche du brun.

Il embrassa ses trapèzes, faisant glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras. Elle lâcha un soupir. C'était réellement au-delà de sa raison. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui agissait ainsi. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle pensait à le repousser oui. Mais c'est comme si cela lui était impossible. Alors, elle se laissait aller. Pourquoi lutter quand on sait d'avance qu'on ne gagnera pas ?

 **«** **O-on doit arrêter… p-pour Sasuke... »** souffla-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

Mais Itachi l'ignora royalement. Il continua de déposer des baisers de plus en plus fiévreux sur son épiderme. C'était étrange. C'était étrange car cette fois-ci, il était plus lent. Il prenait son temps. C'était insoutenable. La rose ressentait des milliers de picotements qui la brûlait entièrement. Le temps lui semblait si long et interminable. L'aîné donna un peu d'attention à chaque partie de son corps, il la faisait languir. Il la faisait languir et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait ça parce que ça lui rappelait soudainement la manière dont Sasuke lui faisait l'amour. Cette façon qu'il avait de faire qui lui était propre et qu'elle aimait tellement. La façon dont il caressait sa peau, dont il l'embrassait comme personne. Il était de loin insurpassable. Et même si la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait avec Itachi, elle pensait que c'était la meilleure, elle s'était trompée. Aucun autre homme n'arrivait à la combler autant que Sasuke. Aucun autre homme ne lui était aussi dévoué. Aucun autre homme ne la prenait dans ses bras comme il le faisait. Aucun autre homme ne la faisait rire comme lui. Aucun autre homme ne parvenait à atteindre la place qu'il avait dans son coeur. Il était le seul à compter réellement. Elle venait seulement d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette réalité. C'était comme si son mauvais côté volait soudainement en éclat. Son excitation retomba. Elle s'écarta d'Iatchi et le dévisagea les sourcils froncés.

 **«** **Arrête,** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix ferme, **Arrête, c'est fini. »**

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Itachi la dévisagea en arquant légèrement les sourcils :

 **«** **Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de résister. Je vais continuer mes caresses… Je vais te déshabiller peu à peu… Je vais te faire mienne, ici, et maintenant. Sur ce même canapé où tu l'as sûrement déjà fait avec Sasuke. »** lanca-t-il sur un ton langoureux.

Il vint lui attraper le bras, mais elle se dégagea vivement.

 **«** **Arrête ! Ça suffit Itachi ! Je t'ai dit que c'était fini ! J'aime Sasuke tu comprends ? »**

L'aîné fronça les sourcils en se redressant, l'air dur.

 **«** **Tu ne comptes tout de même pas lui dire j'espère ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?** Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

 **\- Sakura ! Ça détruirait ma famille ! Il ne me ferait plus confiance !**

 **\- Je ne veux pas lui mentir ! Si l'apprend plus tard ce sera pire ! »**

Elle avait sans doute raison, mais Sasuke ne pourra jamais lui pardonner d'avoir fait des avances à sa conjointe. Plus que ça même, avoir couché avec elle. Sur le coup, il s'était dit que jamais ça ne se saurait. Mais il avait oublié que tout fini par se savoir un jour ou l'autre. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain. En résumé, il faut qu'il se prépare à ne plus avoir aucun contact avec Sasuke. Il ferait peut-être bien mieux d'accepter ce poste qu'on lui a proposé à New York.

Il planta son regard dans celui de la rose, puis dit :

 **« Tiens-moi au courant quand tu lui en parleras.**

 **\- Je compte le lui dire ce soir. »** lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

Itachi arqua les sourcils de surprise et eut un geste de recul. Il se passa la main dans la nuque, réfléchissant à toute vitesse puis demanda :

 **« Ce soir ? Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de…**

 **\- Itachi, si j'attends ce sera pire. »** coupa-t-elle.

L'aîné soupira, avant d'acquiescer.

 **« Bien. Sur ce. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles. »**

Le brun hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais avant de sortir, il fit volte-face pour dire :

 **«** **J'espère qu'il te pardonnera Sakura. »**

Puis il regagna sa voiture sans se retourner.

Sakura ferma la porte, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ça ?

La rose ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle était restée assise sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Si bien que Sasuke rentra. Elle releva le regard vers lui, et se leva pour l'embrasser. Elle lui demanda la routine.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, comment lui annoncer la chose. Mais le fait est qu'elle devait le faire.

Alors elle se recula, puis s'assied sur le canapé, avant de baisser la tête. Son compagnon fut alerté par son changement soudain de comportement. Il s'assied à côté d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

 **«** **Ça ne va pas Sakura ?** Demanda-t-il doucement en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce.

 **\- … Pas vraiment non… Je… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »** déclara-t-elle, hésitante, en triturant sa robe.

Le brun arqua les sourcils, serrant sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Il devait bien avouer qu'il s'attendait au pire. Il scruta les lèvres de Sakura pour voir quand est-ce qu'elles s'entr'ouvriraient. La rose prit une inspiration, puis se jeta à l'eau.

 **«** **Je… Je t'ai trompé… »** lâcha-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il mit un temps pour comprendre, puis eut un geste de recul.

 **«** **Tu- Tu quoi ?** Répéta-t-il abasourdi.

 **\- Sasuke, je t'en prie…**

 **\- Sakura, tu- Je te faisais confiance ! Comment tu as pu me faire une chose pareille ?**

 **\- Sasuke… Laisse-moi t'expliquer…** tenta la rose au bord des larmes.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.** Déclara-t-il sèchement, **Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Trois semaines…**

 **\- Et avec qui ?**

 **\- Sasuke, je m'en veux tellement… Je m'en suis tellement voulu que c'est pour ça que j'ai failli... »**

Le brun releva les yeux subitement vers elle, elle était en larmes. Il eut un pincement au coeur en la voyant aussi anéantie. Il détestait toujours la voir pleurer. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle l'avait trompé. Alors même s'il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, il ne le fit pas. Il arqua simplement ses sourcils.

 **«** **Avec qui ? »** réitéra-t-il.

La rose ravala sa salive. Elle l'avait trompé avec son frère, ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça. Si ? Elle entr'ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Sasuke insista une, deux fois. La rose finit par crier :

 **«** **Avec Itachi ! Je t'ai trompé avec ton frère ! »**

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent en grand, commençant à devenir humides. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent tout de même.

 **«** **Avec mon propre frère ?! Tu as… Mais comment as-tu pu ?!**

 **\- Sasuke, je t'assure que je n'avais rien prévu du tout ! C'était plus fort que moi ! J'avais beau vouloir arrêter, je n'y arrivais pas !**

 **\- Tais-toi.**

 **\- Sasuke, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu me crois !**

 **\- Ça suffit !** s'écria-t-il en se levant, les poings serrés. **Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Dès demain. »**

Sur ces mots, il monta à l'étage, tandis que la rose fondit en larmes. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'elle se taise et ne dise rien.

Un peu plus tard, elle finit par monter à l'étage et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de leur chambre. Il était assit sur le côté du lit, les mains jointes, la tête baissée.

 **«** **Je t'aimais Sakura. »** murmura-t-il la voix instable.

Les larmes coula de nouveau sur les joues de la rose. Ces mots employés au passé lui faisaient tellement de mal. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main, tournant les talons. Elle avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, fatiguée d'avoir pleuré toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sasuke était là, face à elle, debout. Elle se redressa, se frotta les yeux. C'est là qu'elle remarqua les deux grosses valises à ses pieds. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, dans l'incompréhension.

 **«** **J'ai fait tes affaires. Je suis pas un sauvage, je vais te laisser te préparer quand même. Mais aujourd'hui, tu t'en vas. Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »**

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

La rose avait trouvé refuge chez sa meilleure amie de toujours : Ino. Elle était belle avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds. Mais surtout, elle était toujours là pour sa meilleure amie en cas de besoin. Avant qu'elle ne se mette en couple avec Sasuke, c'était elle qui l'avait encouragée à faire le premier pas.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle releva la tête les yeux humides. La blonde ne tarda pas à remarquer la valise, alors elle tenta une pointe d'ironie :

 **«** **Wow, tu m'emmènes en voyage ? On va où ? »**

Mais voyant que la rose n'avait même pas la force de rire à sa blague, elle lui frotta l'épaule amicalement, l'invitant à entrer. Sakura laissa la valise dans le couloir, puis rejoignit Ino sur le canapé.

 **«** **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sakura ? Un coup dur avec Sasuke ?** Interrogea doucement la blonde en frottant le dos de son amie pour la réconforter.

 **\- Il m'a larguée... »** Répondit la rose, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Ino passa sa main sur sa bouche, étonnée de cette révélation. Elle l'interrogeait du regard sur la raison de cette séparation, et fronça les sourcils lorsque Sakura le lui expliqua.

 **«** **J'avais beau imaginer le pire des scénarios, je n'arriv** **ais** **pas à empêcher ça… Je te jure Ino, c'était horrible, j'ai même failli... »**

Sa voix s'éteignit au fond de sa gorge. Sa meilleure amie comprit sur le champ, la prenant immédiatement dans ses bras. La rose se laissa aller à ses larmes.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'entre elle et Sasuke, tout se termine de cette manière. Ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant, cela allait bientôt faire un mois qu'ils avaient rompu et que la rose vivait chez Ino. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit à sa famille, si Itachi avait accepté ce poste à New York. Le fait est qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré leur rupture, alors qu'elle était pourtant la seule fautive.

Ce matin, elle s'était décidé à préparer le petit-déjeuner, histoire de remercier Ino de ne pas la mettre à la porte.

 **«** **Ah Sakura !** Salua la blonde en s'installant sur un tabouret, **Désolée, mais je crois qu'on va devoir annuler la piscine aujourd'hui… les Anglais ont débarqués, comme on dit ! »**

La rose lui répliqua que ce n'était pas grave, puis plongea dans ses pensées. Avec les derniers événements, elle n'avait plus fait attention à la régularité de ses règles. Et en y repensant, elle lâcha à voix basse :

 **«** **C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas eu… j'ai du retard... »**

A cette phrase, la blonde leva les yeux vers elle, comprenant de quoi elle parlait. Elle termina sa bouchée, puis interrogea doucement :

 **«** **Tu crois pas que… tu pourrais… être enceinte ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je prends la pilule ! C'est juste un dérèglement, ça arrive.** Tenta de se convaincre la rose.

 **\- Tu as loupé combien de cycles ?**

 **\- Heu… deux je dirai…**

 **\- … Tu devrais faire un test de grossesse, pour être sûre quand même... »**

Sakura finit par céder face aux arguments imparables de sa meilleure amie. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se prépara pour aller acheter ce fameux test à la pharmacie. Ino insista pour qu'elle le fasse tout de suite, car ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on devait faire traîner.

La blonde tapait du pied, en attendant derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

 **«** **Bon alors ? T'en mets du temps pour un fichu test de grossesse ! »** râla la blonde face au silence morne de la rose.

Elle entendit enfin la serrure se déverrouiller, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un « Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! ». Mais sa voix s'éteignit en voyant le visage livide de sa meilleure amie.

 **«** **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »**

Voyant que Sakura ne bougeait pas, fixant le résultat du test, elle le lui arracha des mains, pour s'assurer que ses conclusions étaient bien exactes.

Le test était catégorique : la rose était enceinte.

 **«** **Mais c'est génial Sakura ! Tu vas être mère ! Tu-**

 **\- Non. Non c'est pas génial ! Ino, je sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis enceinte ! Je sais pas** **non plus** **qui est le père ! »** Rétorqua la rose en panique.

Ino réfléchit à toute vitesse, avant d'exposer son avis à la rose. Si elle avait raté deux cycles, cela voulait dire qu'elle était au minimum enceinte de deux mois, écartant ainsi la possibilité qu'Itachi pouvait en être le père. Il ne restait que Sasuke.

Comment allait-elle le lui dire ? Il ne voulait même plus la voir.

L'avortement n'était pas une solutions envisageable pour elle. Et cacher l'enfant à son père, ne l'était pas non plus, ni le faire adopter à la naissance.

Sur le long terme, ils auraient voulu un enfant avec Sasuke. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. Mais comment lui annoncer ? Elle allait se pointer comme une fleur, un mois après leur rupture, pour lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un bébé ? Et s'il avait refait sa vie ? Et s'il ne la croyait pas ? La rose était beaucoup trop incertaine et nerveuse. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Ino se proposa pour l'accompagner.

Et c'est donc dans l'après-midi qu'elles se sont rendues chez le brun. Il était très certainement rentré du travail, Sakura était donc sûre qu'il allait lui ouvrir, ce qui fit monter une boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge. Elle sonna d'une main tremblante, puis leva le regard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke.

Il fut d'abord surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te voir. Va t'en.**

 **\- Non, Sasuke, attend… ! »**

Sakura bloqua la porte de son pied, obligeant le brun à rouvrir celle-ci pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle prit une inspiration, en tentant de ne pas toucher nerveusement son haut.

 **« Je- Je suis enceinte de toi Sasuke,** lâcha-t-elle en baissant le regard.

 **\- Ah oui ? Et qui me dit que tu n'es pas plutôt enceinte de mon frère ?**

 **\- Je… Ça fait plus de deux mois.**

 **\- Et tu es sûre que ce n'est pas le fruit d'un autre de tes amants dont tu aurais oublié de me parler ? »**

Son ton était méprisant et son regard était complètement éteint. Là ce n'était plus seulement le père du bébé qu'il remettait en cause, mais aussi l'amour que Sakura avait pour lui. La rose n'avait pas la force de riposter, elle sentit même des larmes se former au coins de ses yeux. Elle détourna le regard, ne pouvant plus supporter les yeux du brun qui la jugeait. Ino arriva au pas de course derrière la rose, alarmée par les propos du brun.

 **« Non mais je rêve ! On te parle pas du fait qu'elle t'aie trompé avec ton frère là ! On parle d'un enfant ! Un enfant dont tu es le père ! Que tu ne veuilles pas te remettre avec elle, je peux comprendre, mais que tu réagisses comme ça alors qu'elle t'annonce que tu vas être père, je ne cautionne pas !**

 **\- Je n'ai que faire de ton avis, Ino. Qu'elle avorte si ça la chante, jamais je ne prendrai à charge un enfant qu'elle a mis au monde, pas même si c'est le mien. »** finit-il sèchement en claquant la porte.

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

Depuis qu'Ino et Sakura étaient rentrées, la rose était installée sur le canapé, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses yeux fixant un point sur le sol.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Sasuke la repousse, mais de là à ce qu'il prononce des paroles si blessantes, elle était tombée des nues. Ça lui faisait tellement de mal. Parce qu'à un moment, Sasuke le désirait tellement cet enfant.

Quand elle y repensait, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait arrêté de prendre la pilule, sans rien dire à Sasuke. Elle espérait tomber enceinte et le lui annoncer lorsqu'elle l'aurait été. Il aurait été si heureux. Il l'aurait d'abord dévisagée, pris au dépourvu, avant qu'un sourire ne se forme automatiquement au coin de ses lèvres. Alors il aurait posé ses mains sur les hanches de sa conjointe, la soulevant dans les airs. Il aurait laissé échapper un rire, même plusieurs, étant incapable de retenir les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Seulement, la rose avait tout gâché. Elle l'avait trompé avec son frère. C'était impardonnable. Et elle pouvait comprendre sa colère, mais elle se sentait pourtant terriblement mal. Il y a deux mois, il aurait accepté cet enfant avec plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui, il le renie totalement.

Ino n'était pas parvenu à consoler son amie, alors elle était partie se coucher. Et le lendemain, en se levant, elle ne vit personne dans le salon. L'appartement était vide. Elle ne trouva qu'un petit mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine, mais aucune trace de la rose.

 _"Je suis partie m'installer dans un hôtel Ino. Je dois me trouver un travail et un appartement. Je ne peux plus abuser de ton hospitalité. Maintenant que je suis enceinte et que je vais devoir élever cet enfant seule, je dois trouver une situation stable. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci Ino."_

La blonde sourit après sa lecture, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle froissait légèrement le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

 **«** **Tu es comme une sœur pour moi idiote, c'est normal que je sois là quand tu en ais besoin... »** souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Sakura avait finalement décidé de demander de l'aide à ses parents. Eux et Ino faisait partie des personnes sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter, peu importe la situation. Ils lui avaient accordé une aide financière, afin qu'elle s'achète un restaurant en ville. Elle avait décidé de réaliser son rêve. Peut-être que sa rupture avec Sasuke était finalement un mal pour un bien, pensait-elle, sans réellement en être convaincue.

Elle avait commencé les travaux, tout de suite après avoir acheté le restaurant. A l'étage se trouvait l'appartement où elle vivait, pas très grand, mais largement suffisant pour elle et son futur enfant. Elle était d'ailleurs bientôt enceinte de trois mois, la première échographie s'imposait. Elle s'y était rendu seule, à la grande surprise de l'échographiste. Mais elle avait été si heureuse de voir ce petit être se développer dans son ventre. Elle avait demandé une échographie supplémentaire, dans l'idée de la glisser dans la boîte aux lettres de Sasuke.

Elle était rentrée chez elle, laissant un petit mot à l'intérieur avant d'aller la déposer dans la boîte aux lettres. Il ne voulait peut-être pas entendre parler d'elle ou de leur enfant, mais elle tenait tout de même à lui donner des nouvelles.

Lorsque le brun rentra du travail ce soir-là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant cette grande enveloppe. Il s'assit sur son canapé, intrigué. Il l'ouvrit, fronçant les sourcils au contact de l'échographie. Ses yeux lurent automatiquement le mot qui cachait pour l'instant le petit fœtus qui commençait doucement à prendre les formes d'un bébé.

" _Même si tu le renies, il reste ton enfant Sasuke."_

Rapidement, il leva la feuille de sur l'échographie, afin de s'assurer des dires, qu'il devinait sans mal de la rose. L'image n'était pas nette à cause de tous ces traits grisés, mais il s'agissait bien d'un fœtus. Et il ne sut expliquer pour quelles raisons, mais sa gorge se noua. Il sentait une boule grossir dans son ventre, comme s'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là.

Les mois s'écoulaient lentement, tout comme avançaient les travaux qui avaient lieux dans le restaurant de la rose. Elle espérait simplement avoir terminé avant l'accouchement. Elle avait déjà fait le plus dur, abattu quelques cloisons afin d'agrandir la salle, et repeint grossièrement les murs. Mais elle voulait plus de détails, des bandes de couleurs pour donner plus de gaieté à son établissement, de jolies lanternes au plafond. Elle avait d'ailleurs réquisitionné Ino pour l'aider, étant donné qu'elle commençait à s'arrondir.

Lors de sa deuxième échographie, elle avait appris qu'elle attendait une petite fille. Elle en avait presque eu les larmes aux yeux. Et cette fois encore, elle avait laissé une enveloppe à l'attention de Sasuke. Quand il la trouva dans sa boîte aux lettres, il en devina déjà le contenu, et ne put réprimer un sourire.

" _D'ici quatre mois, tu seras le père d'une petite fille..."_

Une fille. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une fille. Mais dans d'autres conditions, cela aurait été mieux. Bien sûr qu'il en voulait toujours à Sakura. Il appréciait simplement le fait qu'elle lui donne des nouvelles de son enfant -parce qu'il s'était rendu à l'évidence, c'était belle et bien sa fille.

Les mois qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même manière. Les travaux du restaurant étaient terminés, Sakura avait élaboré un menu, commander des boissons pour le côté bar, commencer à faire passer des entretiens pour les futurs employés. Commencer avec un serait déjà bien. Et après un essai, elle avait décidé d'embaucher Saï, un jeune homme au teint pâle, contrastant avec ses cheveux presque noirs. Il savait sourire à la clientèle, il avait tout des traits pour être serveur.

Sept mois que la rose était enceinte. Elle ressentait des contractions, certaines plus fortes que d'autres, mais continuait toujours à former Saï pour qu'il puisse gérer lorsqu'elle devra aller à l'hôpital, l'histoire de quelques jours.

Elle atteignit bientôt la barre des huit mois. Elle savait que c'était pour bientôt. Elle avait hâte à vrai dire. Cette petite fille allait apporter encore plus de joie dans sa vie. Déjà qu'elle était heureuse étant donné que son restaurant marchait bien, elle le serait encore plus.

Lorsque Sakura perdit les eaux, c'est Ino qui la conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital. La rose avait demandé à ce que sa meilleure amie soit présente lors de l'accouchement afin de la soutenir, puis surtout pour combler un peu l'absence du père.

Tout s'était très bien passé. Dès que sa fille était née, on l'avait mise dans les bras de sa mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

 **«** **Coucou toi... »** murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres avant de les ré-humidifier.

Ino s'était empressée d'immortaliser le moment en prenant une photo, puis l'instant d'après, Sakura touchait le petit nez de sa fille du bout de son doigt.

 **«** **Bienvenue parmi nous Sarada... »**

Le bébé cramponna sa main autour de son doigt, comme par réflexe, les yeux toujours aussi fermés, comme si ce prénom lui convenait.

Sakura s'empressa par la suite de la faire téter. Elle voulait allaiter son enfant, pendant quelques mois au moins. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Après quoi, les médecins emmenèrent Sarada pour les examens habituels. La rose avait ordonné à sa meilleure de ne pas la lâcher, des fois qu'on lui échange sa fille avec un autre bébé…

Après deux-trois jours à manger la nourriture infâme de l'hôpital, Sakura avait pu rentrer chez elle -avec sa fille, bien évidemment.

Ino les avait accompagnées, et Saï les avait accueilli avec un petit cadeau pour le bébé -une peluche, pas très originale, mais un bon début.

Sakura avait de suite demandé à Ino qu'elle lui envoie la photo qu'elle avait prise à l'hôpital, quelques secondes à peine après que Sarada soit née. Elle l'avait imprimée, et avait noté deux petites phrases au dos. Et cette fois encore, elle l'avait déposée dans la boîte aux lettres de Sasuke.

Encore une grande enveloppe dans sa boîte aux lettres ce soir-là. C'est à peine si le brun s'était déchaussé avant de l'ouvrir, découvrant la photo. Un petit bébé, une masse épaisse de cheveux noirs sur le crâne, des yeux fermés, une petite main tenant fermement le doigt de sa mère. Il retourna la feuille, pour y lire le mot :

" _Je te présente Sarada, ta fille._

 _J'espère qu'elle pourra grandir en connaissant son père."_

 **« Sarada... »** Souffla-t-il en un sourire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il recevait des lettres, il se décida à envoyer une réponse. Pas grand-chose, il s'était dit. Une simple petite phrase, et un cadeau pour sa fille.

Quand Sakura entendit sonner à sa porte, elle pensa que c'était ses parents qui venaient voir le bébé, après son coup de fil. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ayant à baisser le regard pour voir le colis sur son paillasson. Elle le ramassa, cherchant du regard celui qui avait pu le déposer là, mais comme elle ne vit personne, elle retourna à l'intérieur. Elle se posa sur la table basse du salon, ouvrant le paquet avec hâte, curieuse d'en connaître le contenu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en prenant une carte entre ses mains.

" _Sarada est un prénom magnifique. Tu as très bien choisi."_

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que l'expéditeur mystère, était en fait Sasuke, et ne put se retenir de sourire, sentant un peu ses yeux devenir humides.

Puis elle prit la petite boîte au fond du carton entre ses mains, l'ouvrant avec précaution. Un collier. Elle attrapa la chaîne entre ses doigts, la sortant du contenu pour apercevoir le pendentif. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Et pour cause. Sasuke le portait constamment, nuit et jour. Ce bijou était dans la famille Uchiwa depuis des générations. Il le tenait de son père, qui le tenait lui-même de son père, et ainsi de suite. S'il décidait aujourd'hui de le léguer à Sarada, c'était réellement qu'il la considérait comme sa fille. Il avait enfin accepter le nom de père.

A suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 :

Ino rendait souvent visite à Sakura, elle prenait des nouvelles de Sasuke aussi -ils étaient amis après tout, alors ils se voyaient de temps en temps. La blonde suivait de près l'évolution des relations entre les deux parents, et ce n'était pas vraiment convainquant… Cela fait un peu plus de six ans et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus, qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Six ans et demi qu'ils étaient séparés. Sakura continuait cependant de glisser de grandes enveloppes sous la porte du brun qui parfois y répondait. C'était, la plus part de temps, des photos de sa fille qui grandissait jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, et année après année. Il avait pris l'habitude de déposer un paquet devant le restaurant de la rose, tous les ans, à la même date, pour l'anniversaire de sa fille. Mais la situation demeurait la même : bientôt sept ans que le petite Sarada vivait comme si elle n'avait aucun père. Quel cadeau ce serait pour elle de pouvoir un jour le rencontrer en vrai ! Elle questionnait souvent sa mère. Elle s'imaginait que son père était fort et intelligent et que son travail lui prenait tout son temps. Elle était jeune, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas un papa et une maman comme tous les autres enfants à l'école, mais elle n'en voulait pas à son père d'être absent.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer, s'était dit la blonde. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Le brun avait littéralement de la merde dans les yeux, il était plus que long à la détente pour se décider à rencontrer sa fille, merde !

Ino lâcha un juron en s'éclaboussant le visage.

 **«** **Raah ! Une fuite manquait plus que ça ! »** râla-t-elle comme pour se convaincre qu'elle était réellement en colère.

Elle soupira en fermant le robinet et s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette. Puis elle se frotta es mains, en se motivant à faire son sac.

Ding dong. La sonnette qui retentit chez le brun. Il se leva en arquant un sourcil, intrigué et curieux de savoir qui venait lui rendre visite -il n'attendait personne. En ouvrant la porte, il croisa le regard azur de la blonde, avant de lui sourire. Il la considéra encore un instant, avant que son regard ne tombe sur ses mains qui tenait un sac de voyage. Puis en relavant le regard vers son visage, il put remarquer qu'elle souriait timidement, presque des rougeurs sur les joues.

 **«** **Je suis désolée de te déranger Sasuke mais… Il y a un dégât des eaux chez moi, et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ce sera réglé, alors je me demandais si...** tenta-t-elle en détournant le regard.

 **\- Entre. »** coupa-t-il en se poussant pour la laisser entrer.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier, le remerciant d'un sourire au passage. Elle s'avança dans le salon, admirant la hauteur du plafond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait, mais l'espace des lieux l'impressionnait toujours. En la voyant un peu hébétée, le brun la libéra d'un poids en lui prenant son sac et la conduisant vers la chambre d'amis, à l'étage.

Elle le suivit, ne pouvant réellement s'empêcher de remarquer la peinture mauve sur les murs, et les petits objets qui pouvaient laisser penser que le brun comptait dédier cette chambre à Sarada. La blonde sourit en imaginant la petite fille vivre dans cette chambre, peut-être en train de dessiner sur le petit bureau.

 **«** **C'est dommage que Sarada ne profite pas de cette chambre. »** murmura-t-elle toujours le regard posé sur le bureau.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle, un peu surpris qu'elle ait compris qu'il avait refait cette chambre spécialement pour sa fille. Il finit par s'adosser contre l'encadrement de la porte, croisant les bras sur son torse.

 **«** **J'avais refait faire la chambre pour ses trois ans.**

 **\- Sauf que tu n'as jamais eu le courage de la rencontrer. »**

Le brun sembla percer la blonde du regard, silencieux, puis il ferma les yeux en reprenant.

 **« J'avais peur qu'elle ne m'accepte pas,** avança-t-il comme excuse.

 **\- Mais tu as toujours peur. »** sourit Ino.

Le brun eut un léger tic, bougeant son sourcil droit comme s'il tremblait. Mais il finit par complètement froncer les sourcils. Ino savait qu'il se refermait sur lui-même quand il arborait cette expression. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

 **« Sarada n'a qu'une envie : rencontrer son père pour enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur qu'elle te repousse. Elle ne t'en veut pas tu sais…**

 **\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »**

Sur ce, le brun se redressa avant de sortir de la chambre. C'est vrai. Il avait peur. Peur de rencontrer sa fille. Peur de se faire rejeter. Peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Peur qu'elle le déteste. Il avait peur d'endosser son rôle de père. Ça faisait déjà six ans et demi que cette peur l'habitait. Il avait l'impression de n'être père qu'à moitié, exactement comme s'il n'avait enfilé qu'une seule manche de veste. Puis parfois, il avait l'impression de totalement oublier qu'il était père. Il était lâche. Il laissait Sakura s'occuper de leur fille toute seule, et elle ne se plaignait jamais, elle faisait même l'effort de lui donner des nouvelles. Et lui, il se cachait. Mais comme il avait honte de se comporter de cette manière.

Presque une semaine que la blonde logeait chez le brun, apparemment toujours aucune nouvelle de l'avancement de son dégât des eaux. Il ne savait pas que cela pouvait prendre autant de temps.

Il entendit la blonde descendre les escaliers, alors il amena le plat à table.

 **«** **Ce soir ce sera des pâ- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue Ino ? »** Interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux légèrement globuleux.

A sa remarque la blonde tira sur son tee-shirt pour cacher ses jambes dénudées.

 **«** **J-je n'ai pas prévu assez d'affaires haha…**

 **\- Tu veux que je te prête un short ou un bas de jogging ? »** Interrogea-t-il en plissant les yeux.

La blonde acquiesça en riant jaune, toute gênée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire… Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé le jogging un peu large du brun, ils redescendirent pour manger.

Seulement, un peu avant d'atteindre la table, elle attrapa la manche de la chemise de Sasuke, exerçant une légère pression sur cette dernière. Le brun tourna les talons pour la dévisager, mais quand il comprit qu'elle approchait dangereusement son visage du sien, il s'esquiva, instaurant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? »** questionna-t-il en la scrutant, confus.

La blonde eut un demi sourire, baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard du brun. Puis après quelques secondes insoutenables de silence, elle releva les yeux, un sourire plus grand allongeant son visage.

 **« J'en étais sûre,** lâcha-t-elle avec un rire, **Tu l'aimes encore. Tu l'as toujours aimée.**

 **\- De qui tu parles ? Ino, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?**

 **\- Sakura, ton coeur ne la jamais oubliée. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas refait ta vie Sasuke. »**

Le brun eut un rictus. Est-ce qu'elle blaguait ou était-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Il n'avait jamais comprit comment Ino pensait, ni même ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête -et il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

 **«** **Sarada… Ça prend un sens maintenant. Tu n'as pas juste peur qu'elle te repousse, tu as aussi peur d'affronter Sakura. »**

Le coeur du brun rata un battement, alors qu'il sentait ses mains trembler. Non. Il avait peur d'assumer son rôle de père, ça n'a rien à voir avec Sakura !

 **«** **En réalité, tu as oublié la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes séparés. La preuve : tu reparles à ton frère. »**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le pardon. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille éclate, c'est tout !

 **«** **Ce dont tu as peur, c'est d'aller les voir toutes les deux, et de ne pas pouvoir trouver de place dans leur vie. »**

Non… Non. Non ! Elle racontait n'importe quoi ! S'il aimait encore Sakura, il le saurait ! S'il avait peur de l'affronter, il le saurait… Si… Si au fond de lui, il voulait lui offrir une seconde chance, il s'en serait rendu compte…

 **«** **Tu as peur de revenir vers elle seulement maintenant, qu'elle ait refait sa vie, qu'elle t'ait oublié, qu'elle ne t'aime plus, qu'elle ne te pardonne pas d'avoir mis si longtemps pour comprendre. »**

C'était vrai ça. Il ne savait pas si elle avait refait sa vie. Elle l'avait très certainement oublié. Elle ne l'aimait sûrement plus. Mais alors pourquoi continuer de lui écrire ces lettres ? Pourquoi continuer de lui donner des nouvelles de Sarada ?

Le brun sentit son coeur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Quelles étaient ces passions qui léchaient ses intérieurs ? Pourquoi respirait-il de plus en plus vite ?

Il sentit la blonde poser une main sur son torse, alors qu'il chercha maladroitement à croiser son regard, totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 **«** **Ton coeur est en train de crier tout l'amour pour Sakura que tu avais enfoui pendant des années... »**

Le lendemain matin, le brun eut la surprise de voir le petit-déjeuner prêt sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant qu'il vit une feuille blanche, quelques tâches d'encre au centre.

" _Pour tout avouer Sasuke, il n'y a jamais eu de dégât des eaux chez moi._

 _Si je suis venue, c'est en tant qu'amie, pour te faire prendre conscience de ce que tu ne parvenais pas à voir._

 _Va voir Sakura. Présente lui tes excuses pour tout le temps pendant lequel elle aura du t'attendre. Sers-les comme jamais dans tes bras, elle et Sarada._

 _Soyez heureux. Une belle famille réunie."_

A suivre…


	10. Epilogue

Épilogue

Sarada souffla les six bougies sur le gâteau que lui avait cuisiné sa mère. La rose sourit avant d'applaudir, entreprenant de couper le cake. Une petite caméra était posée sur la table de sorte à filmer la petite fille qui se léchait ses petites lèvres roses, son palais étant visiblement une explosion de saveurs. Sakura voulait un peu varier les façons de donner des nouvelles de sa fille à Sasuke. L'année passée, elle avait glissé un album photo dans une grande enveloppe, cette fois elle comptait y glisser une cassette.

La sonnette. La rose se leva, demandant à sa fille de l'attendre bien sagement. Elle descendit les escaliers avec hâte, frôlant les murs de la paume de ses mains. Elle savait que c'était Sasuke qui venait déposer un paquet sur le palier. Elle essayait toujours de se dépêcher pour l'apercevoir, mais elle le loupait à chaque fois.

Une fois encore, pas de silhouette devant la porte. Un simple paquet. La rose esquissa un sourire, légèrement déformé par de la peine. Toujours pas décidé à rencontrer sa fille apparemment.

Elle se baissa pour attraper le paquet, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il semblait extrêmement léger. Elle souleva alors le couvercle, posant le regard sur l'unique papier au fond de la boîte.

 _"Lève la tête."_

Sakura fronça les sourcils, levant la tête, un peu par automatisme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant une silhouette adossée au lampadaire sur le trottoir d'en face.

Un sourire au coin de ses lèvres tremblantes. Des perles d'eau au coin de ses paupières plissées. Un moment d'inattention et la boîte tombée sur le sol. Un coup de vent et le papier envolé.

Il était revenu.

Sakura se détourna de l'homme en sentant de petites mains s'accrocher aux pans de sa robe. Puis elle baissa la tête vers sa fille qui lui demandait ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Elle finit par pointer du doigt le monsieur, interrogeant sa mère sur son identité. La rose passa sa main dans le dos de sa fille, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

 **«** **Il s'appelle Sasuke. »** Prononça-t-elle avant de se taire.

Elle prit une inspiration. Elle tentait sûrement de se convaincre elle-même qu'il était là, revenu pour l'anniversaire de sa fille.

 **«** **C'est lui ton papa... »** souffla-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

Le visage de Sarada s'illumina, ses yeux brillants, et sa bouche toute sourire.

Lorsque Sasuke comprit que Sakura lui avait dit, il se décida à traverser pour les rejoindre.

A peine avait-il posé son pied sur le trottoir que sa fille lui sautait au cou. Il la serra comme jamais contre lui. Comment avait-il pu attendre si longtemps pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras ? Pour l'embrasser ? Pour voir son sourire de ses propres yeux ?

Il sentit soudain les mains de sa fille se poser sur ses joues, alors il rouvrit les yeux.

 **«** **Pleure pas papa ! »**

Il pleurait. Il était si heureux d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer sa fille qu'il pleurait. Il sourit tendrement à l'enfant, essuyant ses larmes.

 **«** **Je pleure parce que je suis content de te voir Sarada…**

 **\- Moi aussi ! »** Répliqua la petite fille en se lovant contre l'épaule de son père.

Voyant qu'elle ne comptait plus bouger, il releva les yeux, s'avançant vers Sakura. Ses lèvres feignirent un sourire. Quels mots employer ?

 **«** **Je te demande pardon. »**

La rose arqua les sourcils de surprise. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Si c'était pour ne revenir que maintenant, c'était à Sarada qu'il fallait présenter des excuses. Seulement la petite fille semblait déjà lui avoir pardonné et ne paraissait plus vouloir se décoller de lui.

Voyant que la rose ne comprenait pas, il poursuivit.

 **«** **J'ai été un idiot. Pendant presque sept ans, j'ai refusé de t'adresser la parole alors que tu n'attendais qu'un signe de ma part. J'avais comme... un voile devant les yeux. Je suis désolé pour ça. »**

Les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent en grand, alors que sa bouche commençait à faire pareil.

 **«** **Pardon d'avoir été trop aveugle à l'époque pour ne pas te laisser de seconde chance. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu accepterait de m'en donner une ? »**

Un silence. De l'incompréhension dans son regard. Des rougeurs sur ses joues.

 **«** **Je t'aime toujours Sakura. »** Illustra-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Elle les arqua la seconde d'après, laissant échapper un rire. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle le prit dans ses bras.

 **«** **Espèce d'idiot... »** Lâcha-t-elle la voix presque éteinte.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour lui capturer les lèvres.

 **«** **Bien sûr que tu as droit à une seconde chance… »**

Le brun lui sourit avant de lui embrasser le front.

Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Et pourtant. Le voilà aujourd'hui qui serrait les deux femmes de sa vie dans ses bras.

The End.


End file.
